Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style)
SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amber Peterson *Bill - Patrick Monahan *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style) - Penelope Pussycat We Should Cry *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style) - Lotsa Heart Elephant My Bad *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Lotsa-heart-elephant-care-bears-family-3.01.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson Category:SlappySquirrelandSkippySquirrelUltimateZoneRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG